Rapsodia Bohemia
by Venomous Chronophobia Suiri
Summary: AU. En aquellas épocas la homosexualidad es un pecado, es algo prohibido, sin embargo, a veces nada importa realmente si es con la persona que amas, y mucho menos huir para poder ser felices.


**¡Vale! Me he inspirado y he hecho este fic gracias a la canción Bohemian Rapsody de Queen y es que AMO esa canción *0* **

**Espero y disfuten, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Hay veces en las que me pregunto si esto es la vida real, o sólo es una fantasía. Cada día que pasa hace que me dé cuenta más y más de que no hay escape de la realidad.

Abro mis ojos, miro hacia los cielos y veo. Soy un simple chico, a su lado soy feliz y no necesito la simpatía de los demás. Sus orbes color miel y su cabello azabache es lo que lo hacen hermoso, si hablamos de su personalidad: Serio, centrado, decidido, directo, él y sólo él, es simplemente perfecto.

Porque fácil vengo y fácil me voy. Nada importa realmente para mí, sólo él.

_Para mí querida madre: _

_Mamá, he matado a un hombre. He puesto mi pistola en su cabeza, he tirado del gatillo y ahora está muerto. _

_Mamá, la vida apenas acaba de empezar, pero creo que lo he echado todo a perder. _

Voltee a verlo, nuevamente me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como sólo él puede hacerlo.

—Ritsu —susurró.

Sonreí de vuelta y volví a mi carta.

_Mamá, no es mi intención hacerte llorar, si no estoy de vuelta a estas horas mañana. _

_Continua y sólo continua como si nada importara realmente_.

Algo tarde, el momento ha llegado, tanto él como yo lo sabemos perfectamente. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y le dirijo una triste mirada, dándole a entender que esto me dolía, pero prefería hacerlo a perderlo a él para siempre.

Termino mi carta finalizando con un _"He comenzado a amar a otro hombre, lo siento mamá."_ Doblé la carta a la mitad y la dejé en la mesa de la sala de estar, era más de media noche y se nos hacía tarde.

Salimos de mi casa tomados de la mano y una mochila en mi hombro para dirigirnos a su casa por sus cosas.

—¿Crees que esto esté bien, Saga-senpai? —Murmuré.

Me volteó a ver a la vez que detenía su acompasado caminar.

—-Ritsu, esté o no bien esto, no hay otra opción, no quiero perderte —musitó para después atraparme en un fuerte y cálido abrazo el cual correspondí al instante.

Una vez nos separamos, voltee a ver hacia atrás. Adiós a todos, me tengo que ir. Sé que una vez me vaya de aquí no podré regresar, en estas épocas la homosexualidad es un pecado, algo que no debe de ser, por eso he decidido ser feliz y dejar todo de lado por la persona que amo.

—No quiero morir... —Susurré. —A veces pienso que no debí de haber nacido nunca. Sus hermosos orbes color miel se posaron en mí sin dejar de caminar.

—Ritsu, no digas eso. Su mano estrechó la mía aún más.

Llegamos hasta su casa, él abrió rápidamente para después entrar, yo decidí quedarme afuera. La noche parecía tormentosa, como si fuera a llover. Por el rabillo del ojo vi una pequeña silueta de un hombre.

—¡Scaramouch! ¡Scaramouch! —Dijo una voz a lo lejos. —¿Harás el fandango?

Truenos y relámpagos me han asustado demasiado, los vellos de mi nuca y brazos se han erizado.

—¡Galileo! —La gente grita a lo lejos —¡Fígaro!

La tormenta se va haciendo cada vez más notable, gran momento para escapar. Una manos me sostienen fuertemente por los brazos.

—Magnífico —Dijo un chico con voz áspera. —Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un gay.

El alboroto parece acrecentarse a pesar de ser muy tarde en la madrugada.

—Soy sólo un po-pobre chico, n-nadie me quiere —Tartamudee.

—¡Es sólo un pobre chico! ¡Perdonen su vida de esta monstruosidad! —Masculló una chica de cabellos rubios y ligeramente ondulados.

Fácil vengo, fácil me voy. ¿Realmente me dejarán ir?

—¡Bismillah! ¡No, no lo dejaremos ir!

—¡Déjenlo ir! —Las personas comenzaban a acercarse.

—¡Bismillah! ¡No, no lo dejaremos ir! —Repetían los sujetos que me acorralaban.

—¡Déjenme ir! —Grité por fin mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar mis ojos y el miedo se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Nunca!

—¡Déjenme ir! —Volví a gritar en un vano intento de que me soltaran.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Oh, mama mía.

—Mama mía, déjenme ir —Las lágrimas trazaban sus caminos sobre mis mejillas.

Beelzebub ha puesto un demonio a lado de mí.

Entonces se oyó un portazo proveniente de la casa de Saga-senpai. Al instante su figura se acercaba a pasos grandes y veloces hasta donde yo estaba. Una vez estuvo cerca de mí, golpeó con su puño al chico que me sostenía de los brazos haciendo que me soltara y pudiéramos salir corriendo.

—Si piensas que puedes apedrearme y escupirme en el ojo… —Comenzó con la voz ligeramente entrecortada —Si piensas que puedes amarme y dejarme morir, oh Ritsu, no te dejaré hacer eso.

Tomó fuertemente mi mano aún sin detener nuestros apresurados pasos. Él llevaba su mochila en el hombro al igual que yo y de vez en cuando se reacomodaba el lazo que se iba cayendo de su hombro.

—Tengo que huir, tenemos que huir de aquí justo ahora —Murmuró.

Corrimos durante un largo rato, y ahora que miro el cielo parece ser las tres de la madrugada. Saga-senpai consiguió dinero y más tarde iremos a buscar unos pasaportes de tren para dejar todo esto de lado.

Nada importa realmente, nadie lo puede ver.

Nada importa realmente para mí.


End file.
